Automated banking machines are known in the prior art. A common type of automated banking machine is an automated teller machine (ATM). ATMs may be used by individuals to receive cash from their accounts, to pay bills, to transfer cash between accounts, and to make deposits. Certain ATMs also enable customers to deposit checks, money orders, travelers checks, or other instruments. For purposes of this disclosure an automated banking machine or ATM shall be deemed to encompass any device or system that carries out transactions including transfers of value.